Advertising is by its nature disruptive. Very few people will voluntarily choose to be advertised to. People are typically angered by disruption that is caused by receiving pop-up advertisements and the like. Pop-up advertisements are typically delivered using a push model where a server remote from a user device forces advertising on the user device. Typically, the remote server is not aware of activities that the user is involved with on the user device.
Mobile advertising systems have used the push model, whereby some external source sends messages which contain advertising-related information to a handset, and an agent on the handset consumes these messages and renders an advertisement without concern of what the user is doing. For this reason and others, mobile advertising has yet to grow into its full potential.